Hey Barbara!
by Nathalie Grayson
Summary: Una advertencia de Starfire para Barbara. Dejen Reviewsitos:)


**DC comics no me pertenece ni los Teen Titans :(**

Me encontraba frente a la puerta de aquella casa, grande y bien cuidada. No estaba segura de que iba a hacer, yo no soy asi, sin embargo estaba cansada y se cuidar lo que es mío, y EL es mío.

Desde que ella se entero de nuestra relación no ah hecho mas que entrometerse, acosar a Dick con sus llamadas y sus visitas a la torre, abrazándolo frente a mi, insinuándosele, lo de ellos es pasado Dick me lo ah dicho muchas veces y yo, yo soy su presente y su futuro.

Sin embargo ante la multitud de rechazos obvios de el, ella no se cansa y lo acosa una y otra vez. Es hora de ponerle un alto. Suspire tomando valor.

Toco el timbre, un sonido resuena en la casa, la puerta de madera se abre y una chica delgada un poco bajita y con el cabello castaño, rasgos bonitos tenia que aceptar, y unos lentes de aumento que cubrían sus ojos marrones me miro. Se veía tan diferente sin su traje de Batichica. Pero para mi era la misma mujer, era Bárbara Gordon.

Me miro con sorpresa al principio, pero después su mirada se volvió burlona, recargándose en el marco de la puerta cruzada de brazos me dirigió una mirada para luego hablarme.

-!Starfire! ¿A que debo tu apreciable visita?- dijo en tono sarcástico.

-Mira Barbara yo no tengo nada en tu contra, pero te lo diré de una vez y sin rodeos, deja en paz a Dick.-le dije tranquila mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su rostro.

-¿Star es que no te das cuenta? Lo mío con Dick es algo que trasciende el tiempo, yo crecí con el, tuvimos al mismo mentor, lo que el y yo tuvimos esa algo que tu nunca sabrás.

Con cada palabra que salia de su boca sentía como mi sangre hervía un poco mas. Coraje empezó a correr por mis venas. Respire.

-Eres pasado Barbara, yo soy su presente. No se cual es tu afán,de molestar, yo nunca te eh hecho nada, y puedo ser una persona muy buena, pero no me conoces enojada y es una parte de mi que créeme no te gustaría conocer.- le dije mientras mis manos se comenzaban a cerrar en puños, me tranquilize mentalmente, se muy bien el demonio que puedo llegar a ser cuando me provocaban.

-hahahahahahaha claro que si Star lo que tu digas! ¿Que a caso no veo como todo el tiempo te tienen que andar rescatando? No te puedes defender ni tu misma! .

-Cállate Barbara.

-¿Que me calle? Hahahahahaha Dick fue mío star, es mío y siempre será mío y tu no puedes hacer nada al respecto.

Basta era todo. Mis ojos se cubrieron de un color verde brillante y un rayo salio de ellos dirigiéndose sobre la cabeza de la chica pasando al ras de su cabello provocando una quemadura del mismo, una onda de humo empezó a salir de los mechones castaños. La puerta de la casa se reducio a cenizas. La mirada fija de ella era de espanto. En verdad no lo vio venir.

-Te lo diré de una buena vez, DEJA EN PAZ A DICK- le dije mientras mis ojos seguían brillantes, mis manos cerradas en puños y con una cara amenazante- si te vuelvo a ver que lo molestas, que te le insinúas o que lo abrazas, si te vuelves a meter en nuestra relación, el próximo rayo ira directamente a tu cara.

Ella se toco su cabeza para sentir los cabellos chamuscados, me miro con odio pero no expresso palabra alguna, simplemente me miraba.

-Ah y por cierto, Dick te dejo por que prefirió ser un héroe, y a mi me eligió decidiendo que podría ser más que eso, dejo de lado su frialdad y esta aprendiendo a expresarme su amor. Cosa que tu nunca pudiste hacer.

Y si lo amo demasiado, pero ¿sabes que? Soy completamente correspondida.

Estas advertida, Barbara si no me haces caso no te sorprendas de que algo pase.

Me di media vuelta y comenze a caminar, estaba a punto de volar cuando un Boomerang en forma de murciélago fue lanzado hacia mi, lo esquive aun estando de espaldas.

Voltee a ver a Barbara y me miraba con odio desde la puerta, respiraba agitadamente.

Estaba a punto de lanzarme sobre ella, pero vi a mi lado su auto, un deportivo convertible negro que brillaba con el sol, muy bello, lastima le di un puñetazo con todas mis fuerzas, el carro quedo hecho chatarra, ella me miro atónita. Pensé que me atacaría pero no, me miro que estaba furiosa.

Y se metió a su casa sin puerta, es inteligente sin duda, noto que no ganaria si yo estaba hecha una furia.

Vole y me dirigí a mi hogar, mi bella torre, baje lentamente las escaleras y me dirigí al cuarto de la persona que mas amo en este mundo.

La puerta se abrió, el dormitaba se veía tan hermoso con su cabello negro revuelto, su piel blanca y sus músculos de sus brazos totalmente marcados, cubierto por una delgada sabana. Me senté a un lado de su cama, lo observe, me levanté para irme y dejarlo descansar cuando su mano tomo mi brazo y me atrajo hacia el.

Me dio un beso de esos que me embriagan, mi corazón comenzó a latir de manera cardiaca mientras sus labios devoraban los míos, nuestras lenguas se juntaron y el me tomo del cuello dejándome sin aliento. Nos separamos, para tomar un poco de aire.

-¿Donde estabas? Te extrañe.- dijo con una voz tan dulce, extraña para Robin pero tan común para mi Dick.

-Fui a arreglar un asunto-sonreí de manera simple.

Me atrajo hacia el me sento en sus piernas dándole la espalda,el movió mi cabello hacia mi hombro izquierdo,y empezó a llenarme de besos la oreja derecha bajando poco poco hacia mi hombro,susurrándome en mi oído

-Te amo star jamas había sentido esto por nadie, quiero que esto nunca acabe, quiero una familia a tu lado. Prométeme que estarás conmigo siempre.

-Te lo prometo Dick.

Sus manos se apoderaron de mi cintura para fundirnos en un beso mas.

-Te amo mi estrella de fuego-susurro entre suspiros. Y yo supe que era mío, para siempre.

**Hola:) **

**Un pequeño One-Shot inspirado en una amiga mía. Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Pronto subiré el siguiente cap. De "Las vueltas del destino" y empezaré con "El poder del amor" Ya estoy de vacaciones y tengo mucha inspiración. **

**¿Les gusto? Por fis dejen un reviewsito si les gusto y si no tambien hehehe acepto de todo, pero que las criticas sean constructivas por fis:)**

**Gracias por leer.**

**PD: Amo los fic de "A distancia" "Sabes que te amo" y "Eres" son mis favoritos del mundo mundial.**


End file.
